


The Youth

by xconnerxx



Series: THE YOUTH [2]
Category: DC Comics, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst?, M/M, character death (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xconnerxx/pseuds/xconnerxx
Summary: A group of young male heroes come together by coincidence (or was it?) and they form a team called The Youth and the more they spend time together the closer they become. But a magical evil is out to get them.
Relationships: Arthur Curry Jr./Tai Pham, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Garfield Logan/Original Male Character(s), Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: THE YOUTH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Character Profiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepulsebluepulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts).



> Still don't know what I'm doing on this site and this isn't a opening chapter this is just an introduction to the characters using profiles for them (the information may not be 100% right) and I hope to use these characters in future fics either as main characters or just in mention. I give credit to the base idea for this team to OttertheAuthor who creates art and comic strips based around a team they made called the Little Lads on their Tumblr. This is a new take on the original DC characters and their version of Art Curry Jr. (the credit for this teams base members goes to OttertheAuthor before i added members).

Bart Allen  
Alias : Impulse  
Parents: Don Allen (not born) and Meloni Thawne (not born)  
Grandson of Barry Allen who came back from an apocalyptic future to prevent it.  
Close friends with Jaime Reyes.

Jaime Reyes  
Alias : Blue Beetle  
Parents: Bianca Reyes (alive) and Alberto Reyes (alive)  
The successor to the second Blue Beetle Ted Kord and forced to be bonded with Khaji Da.  
Close friends with Bart Allen.

Damian Wayne  
Alias : Robin  
Parents: Bruce Wayne (alive) and Talia Al Ghul (alive)  
The fourth Robin and also the biological son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul and grandson to the demon's head Ra’s Al Ghul.  
Best friends with Jon Kent.

Jonathan Kent  
Alias : Superboy  
Parents: Clark Kent (alive) and Lois Lane (alive)  
One of two people who have held the Superboy mantle and is the biological son of Superman and Lois Lane and one half of the duo team the Super Sons.  
Best friends with Damian Wayne.

Arthur (Art) Curry the 2nd  
Parents: Orn/Arthur Curry (alive) and Mera (alive)  
Alias : Aqualad  
The son of Aquaman and Queen Mera and the prince of Atlantis.  
Secret boyfriends with Tai Pham.

Tai Pham  
Parents: Mr and Mrs Pham (alive) and Kim Tran (grandmother) (deceased)  
Alias : Green Lantern  
Was given his ring after Green Lantern Kim Tran’s death and was officially made a Green Lantern with the help of Lantern Jon Stewart and is the youngest ever Green Lantern.  
Secret boyfriends with Art Curry.

Connor Lance Queen  
Parents: Dinah Lance (alive) and Oliver Queen (alive)  
Alias : Green Canary  
Conner’s parents being Black Canary and Green Arrow lead to him discovering his canary cry power and becoming skilled with a bow and arrow.  
Newest member to join the team.

Garfield Logan  
Parents: UNKNOWN (deceased) and Marie Logan (deceased)  
Alias : Beast Boy  
After an accident on his mother's farm in Qurac he gets a blood transfusion from Miss Martian causing his powers and green skin.  
Friends with Bart and Jaime.

John Constantine the 2nd  
Parents: John Constantine (alive) and Kira Bennett (deceased)  
Alias : Mystik  
Created by the League of Assassins as a precursor to Damian Wayne his father being John Constantine and an assassin he was saved from the League by Constantine and learnt magic from him whilst also getting lessons from Dick Grayson as the first Robin about combat. He was thought to have been killed shortly after joining the original Young Justice team he later resurfaced years later in modern day.  
Owner of the team's base and allowed Green Canary's membership.


	2. The crossing of paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected heroes join forces to take down one of their own.

The sun was rising and the air was cool. Robin looked down at the police cars outside the bank. He and his associate Superboy had just stopped some Two-Face goons from stealing 18 million in cash he would’ve called it a job well done if Jon didn’t nearly ruin the plan and stop them from having the element of surprise and his excuse was he got distracted because nearby a new ice cream shop had just been finished being built.

“I already said I was sorry it’s not like we didn’t handle it anyway.” Jon said as he dangled his feet over the edge of the rooftop.

“That’s not the point Jon. If you didn’t mess up we could have avoided the shoot out and you have to learn to be more efficient with your attacks using stealth not just flying in”. Damian said standing as he pulled out some sort of sensor.

“But why? Stealth takes too long and we weren’t in any danger I can’t be hurt and I’d protect you if you were”. Jon said standing and joining Damian as they walked to the other side of the roof.

“Not that I’d have to save yo-”. Jon was cut off by Damian putting his finger on his lips to silence him.

“Stop talking. I’m picking something up on my sensor. It's coming in fast two streets over”. As Damian said that they both heard a loud crash “Let’s go”.

The Super sons arrived at the small crater in the ground Jon said that there was someone through the smoke but just before he could finish his sentence he was struck back from a blue blast. “SUPERBOY!” Robin yelled as Jon hit the wall and fell down.

“You’ll regret that”. Robin said as he pulled out his explosive Birdarang and launched it towards the attacker but they were stopped by a blur.

“Don’t hurt him! He’s not in control”. The speedster said now standing next to Robin.

“Impulse what are you doing here?” Robin said not taking his eyes off of the figure now emerging from the smoke.

“For him”. Impulse said as he approached the now visible figure “Blue it’s me, it’s Bart”.  
As Impulse said that Blue Beetle used a shot from his sonic cannon and also a staple shot which made Bart grip his ears and be sent flying back and get pinned against a wall.

As Robin looked back towards Blue Beetle he saw him rise up and start to fly away. He would have followed him but he was more concerned with Jon’s well being as he looked up he saw a green figure start chasing Blue. The green figure summoned a wall which blue smashed through, turning his body and sending a blast back towards the Green Lantern who was hit and then fell towards the ground below. Blue Beetle was then struck with a blast of water which sent him towards the ground. Blue looked up and saw the person who had struck him, it was Aqualad with his spear. 

Aqualad swung his spear at Beetle who dodged it and kicked the prince in the head knocking him to the ground. As he was about to finish the job he was tackled by a green cheetah which then turned into a gorilla that charged at him. Blue then overloaded his sonic cannon which stopped the gorilla and reverted it back into Beast Boy who he then picked up by the neck and slammed against a nearby wall. 

As he was about to strike he was interrupted by someone talking behind him “Put him down Blue”. The voice was calm and collected. Beetle dropped the green boy and turned to the person speaking.

“Don’t be stupid. Put the blade away and we can talk”. All Blue Beetle did was pull out a second blade and turn it back towards Beast Boy.

“Don’t you even think about hurting him”. The boy said as he unzipped his red jacket and pulled it back turning it into burnt flakes and embers. Blue quickly changed his blade into a cannon and shot a blast towards the boy who took it to the chest but didn’t fall.

“Sorry about this Jaime”. The boy said as his eyes turned a fiery yellow. The impact of the beam turned to energy which was shown coursing through his veins as it reached his hands he blasted a ball of energy and magic fire at Blue striking him as he fell down unconscious.

As Blue Beetle collapsed the magic user was suddenly in company with multiple people Impulse had arrived and was kneeling next to Jaime, Superboy flew down with Robin on his back, The Green Lantern also floated down next to the other two and Beast Boy and Aqualad came to and stood up.

“Who are you?” Damian said looking at the warlock with his hand on his sheathed blade.

“J.C..you can call me Mystik nice to meet you D but there’s no time for introductions. The authorities are gonna be here soon and we have to get him out of Gotham”. J.C said gesturing towards the Blue boy on the ground.

“Agreed, any ideas?” Damian said looking around seeing Gotham P.D cars approaching.

“Follow me” J.C said as he opened a portal and the group stepped through just before the police arrived.

“Where are we?” Beast Boy said looking around at the alley they transported to.

“This was your big idea? To hide in an alley?” Damian said crossing his arms whilst shooting J.C an annoyed glance.

“Nope but this is” J.C said as he placed his hand on a brick which glowed and opened up a hidden door.

“Secret magic door? Totally crash” Bart said as he zipped inside only to be met with an arrow pointed at his face.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” The archer said in a booming voice not fit for his small build.

“It’s okay Connor there with me”. J.C said as himself and the others entered the room and the door sealed behind them.

“J? It’s been months? What are you doing here?” Connor said, lowering his bow and arrow.

“I know I know and I’m sorry some stuff came up”. J.C said whilst directing Superboy who was holding Jaime to the med bay.

Superboy took Jaime to the med bay followed closely by Bart.

“Okay let’s take this time to relax and take a bre-” J.C was interrupted by Damian knocking him back and demanding to know what he wants.

“What are you talking about?” Connor said, looking concerned, his hand once again on his bow.

“How does this guy know who I am?” Damian said his birdarang dangerously close to J.C’s face.

J.C then teleported himself next to Connor “If you stop attacking me I’ll tell you. The truth is I know all of you. I've been following all of you guys on your missions that’s why I’ve been gone for so long Connor”.

“So you're telling me you know every single one of us?” Beast boy said as Impulse and Superboy entered the room.

J.C then pointed at Superboy “Jon Kent” as J.C moved his hand pointing towards everyone else in the room he continued “Bart Allen, Tai Pham, Art Curry Jr, Conner Lance-Queen, Garfield Logan, the guy we all stopped is Jaime Reyes and you..” J.C said now pointing at Robin. “Damian Wayne. If I had ill intentions don’t you think I would have appeared when you weren’t as your alter egos?” “You don’t have to trust me but trust what I tell you, someone wants us dead and they were gonna use Jaime to do it. I brought you all here because you are the only ones who can help me defeat him”.

“And who is it that we must help you defeat?” Garfield said shifting onto his other foot.

“His name….”

“Is Neron”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way too long to come up with this and I still don't know how far I'll go with it but I hope you enjoy!!!!


	3. Two weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group dealing with being stuck hiding from Neron and trying to figure out what to do next.

It had been two weeks since the team had joined forces and learnt of Neron.  
J.C and Connor stood in the doorway leading into the med bay, a still unconscious Jaime was there with Bart by his side having refused to leave him.

“He still hasn’t left his side,” Connor said.

“He’s gonna be okay, Jaime will wake up and Bart’s strong”. J.C now turning away to leave the two in peace.

“Yes but Bart thinks he’s strong enough for both of them and we both know he’s not. He needs this team for the worst case scenario”. Connor said following J.C.

“What are you trying to say Connor?” J.C asked, turning to stare at Connor.

“I’m just saying we have to consider that Jaime might not wake up”. Connor said not meeting J.C’s gaze.

“Will you be the one to tell Bart that?” J.C said now slightly angry with his friend.

Connor said nothing.

J.C entered the main hub having walked off from Connor he sat down on his desk chair looking at an ancient book of spells that he has been attempting to learn. Without turning away from the book J.C talked out loud “Hi Damian, welcome back”.

“How did you know it was me?” Damian said now coming out of the cover he was behind.

“Doesn’t matter but what does matter is why do you insist on sneaking out? I already told you Batman and the other heroes are aware of you being here and your here because Neron can’t detect us. Your welcome for that keeping us hidden from him isn’t easy y’know”. J.C said now standing up and facing towards the boy wonder.

“Why are we hiding?” We can find a way to fight Neron, just call up Constantine and have him help”. Damian said, now sitting down and removing his mask.

“Don’t you think if I could just call up Constantine I would have? Besides, have you met him? He’s not much of a family man”. J.C said walking towards the sleeping quarters.

Before he left the room he said “contact the others I’m calling a meeting in ten minutes”.

Damian just grunted in response as J.C left the room.

“I miss you mom” Garfield said staring out the window overlooking a sunrise holding his only photograph of him and his mother.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Garfield jumped slightly as J.C stood next to him looking out the window.

“Yeah….” Garfield said in a quiet voice.

“I heard what you said…look Gar when I first came to this future all the people I cared about were old. My best friend was grown up and is now calling himself Nightwing and I was lost and alone”. J.C said his tone was calm and relaxed.

He continued “You, Jaime and Bart are the only people who actually accepted me into that team and the only reason I left was because….” he trailed off.

“What J.C?” Garfield said now ignoring the sunrise and staring at the warlock.

“It’s...nothing” J.C said turning and staring into Garfield's eyes “We have a meeting c’mon”.

“Wow Tai….It’s amazing” Art said from inside the green bubble that Tai had made around them as they looked down towards the earth.

“I thought you might like it,” The Green Lantern said as Art leaned his head on his shoulder.

Art exhaled “What’s wrong?” Tai asked, looking concerned.

“It’s nothing I’m just….so happy right now”. The atlantean replied.

The two of them stayed in silence as they took in the view only to be interrupted by Damian on the comms “Report back to base we have an important meeting”.

Art and Tai were the last of the group to arrive for the meeting. “Took you guys long enough”. Damian said standing next to J.C and Jon.

Tai responded “Sorry we were bus-” 

“What's up? I need to get back to Jamie” Bart interrupted.

“Well I summoned you all here because we need a plan in case Neron finds us”. J.C stated.

“We can just stay here and he won’t find us”. Connor said from the corner of the room.

“I’m not just staying here”. Damian and Jon said in unison.

“Stop being selfish, we have to all stay to keep each other safe”. Connor replied, anger evident in his voice.

“STOP FIGHTING…..if we don’t work together he wins”. Garfield cried out tears forming in his eyes.

The group fell silent, all their eyes glued to Garfield as he fell back into his chair.

“Gar were sorry….” Bart said, wanting to comfort his friend.

“I think we all need some space right now” Tai said as he turned to leave but was stopped by Damian.

“Jon already left and he won’t answer his comms”. D said as he put on his mask.

“You sound worried that’s weird for you”. Tai said jokingly. 

“Just help me find him”. Damian said entering the alley.

“I have an errand to run first. I'll do a quick scan and I’ll catch you there”. Tai said as his ring started glowing “He’s on a rooftop fifteen minutes from here depending on how you plan to travel”. As Tai turned around Robin was gone.

Tai spoke out “Huh...Just like Batman”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one I am going to start work on the next chapter as soon as this one is uploaded please let me know what you think of the way I've made the characters act I love to read comments and give suggestions for what can come next.


	4. TAKEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decide on their next move. Tensions rise. Evil reveals itself.

As Art walked back into the main room he overheard the end of a conversation between J.C and Connor.

“Where’s the harm?” Connor said, shrugging his shoulders at his friend.

“You of all people know that me and him don’t get along”. J.C replied with a hint of anger in his tone.

“He can help us and you know it. You're just too scared because you have daddy issues well newsflash man lots of people do”. Connor said, raising his voice slightly.

“Umm…..guys?” Art said approaching the pair. Both boys stopped their argument and turned towards the prince.

“Oh hi Art I was just telling J here that he actually does have a way to stop Neron but he’s too scared to do it”.

“WE DON’T KNOW IF HE CAN EVEN HELP JUST FUCK OFF”. J.C yelled his eyes turning red before storming out towards the bathroom.

Garfield approached the bathroom door with a light knock “Hey Johnny...can I come in?”  
Garfield heard a faint yes and opened the door to reveal J.C standing at the bathroom sink hands pressed into either side of it staring into the mirror and before Garfield could talk to him J.C spoke.

“Am I selfish Gar?” J.C asked not turning away from himself in the mirror.

“Of course not”. The green boy responded.

“It’s just that I know someone who can maybe…..just maybe help us so we don’t have to hide from Neron”. The warlock said now turning off the water coming from the sink he used to splash his face.

“I can’t tell you if it’s a good idea or not…..but whatever you decide I’m right here with you and you're not selfish whatever you think the best course of action is it will be for the benefit of the whole group”. Garfield said.

“Thanks Gar….” J.C said taking Garfield into a hug.

The two boys didn’t realise how long they were holding each other for until he heard someone clear their throat from behind.

“Thought I might mention Jaime is awake”. Art said as he walked past the bathroom towards the med bay followed by the two boys Garfield felt awkward but was it because of the long hug or that Art caught them?

The three of them entered the med to see Bart and Jaime mid hug J.C thought maybe guys hugging isn’t awkward at least not for them.

His train of thought was cut off by a passive aggressive glance from Connor which he ignored as Jaime started talking to him.

“Hi guys….sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing”. Jaime said now sitting up and wincing slightly.

“Water under the bridge and I’m sorry for doing this to you. I should have had more control over my power”. J.C said with a frown appearing on his face.

Jaime replied “You had no choice and besides everyone’s fine-”

“JON’S HURT AND TAI’S BEEN TAKEN” Damian yelled as he burst into the med bay dragging an unconscious Jon.

(FLASHBACK)

Jon sat alone on the roof, he wanted to stick around but all that arguing was too much for him. He decided he would just sit there and return back once Damian inevitably came for him. That was when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching from behind and sensing the incoming danger Superboy shot up onto his feet and faced the tall man standing across from him.

“So you're the famous Superboy….I expected more”. The man said, stepping closer to the boy.

“Who are yo-” Superboy was interrupted by the man shooting a magical blast at him which he countered with his heat vision. But the magic was too much for him and the blast shot back into his eyes causing him to fall to his knees and cry out in pain.

All Damian saw was a man towering over Jon who was on his knees defeated and he yelled out in rage unsheathing his sword and charging at the man leaping up to strike him. The man simply waved his hand and sent Damian to the ground on his side unable to move. The man stood over the boy wonder.

“Neron I presume...I thought you’d be taller”. Damian a smirk on his face.

“DON’T MOCK ME BOY!” Neron yelled grabbing onto Damian who screamed out in pain and fell paralysed.

Suddenly Neron was knocked back off the building by a green fist followed by Green Lantern who summoned an axe and swung at the creature who disappeared into a cloud of black smoke and appeared behind Tai and grabbed him. Damian saw this as the two disappeared into smoke as everything went black.

The room was quiet. Nobody knew what to say. Nobody knew what to do. They were lost.

“I’m going after Tai”. Aqualad said as he entered the room spear in hand.

“I know I can’t stop you” J.C said not looking up from his desk “But don’t go alone Green Canary go with him”.  
All Connor did was give glare at J.C as he exited the room followed by Art.

“I’m going too”. Damian said as he entered the room from the med bay.

“No. You can deny it all you want but you're emotional and that makes you impulsive, impulsive makes you irrational”. Bart said much to the surprise of his friends who rarely heard him so serious.

“Okay two things speedster. One the other two left and neither of you batted an eye and two you can’t stop me”. Damian said, pulling on his mask.

“I can answer that one”. J.C said now standing from his desk and joining the others. “We let Art go because he’s not an ex assassin out for blood he just want's Tai back and Green Canary can look out for him”.

“Besides….I have a plan”. J.C said, revealing the book he’s been studying.

J.C continued “I’m going to Constantine for help….and whilst I’m gone I need you guys to fortify this place. Jaime you’re still recovering so you need to be in the med bay so you can watch over Jon, Bart you can make the most fortifications the fastest, Damian and Gar-”.

“Are both going with you”. Damian stated.

“And we’re not asking”. Garfield said with a smile.

“Fine...Be warned though”. J.C said turning and making a portal.

“He’s a dick”. He said as they teleported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again hope you like it I made this right after chapter 3 and I have a clear idea of where I'm taking this story hope you enjoy!!!!


	5. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Youth finally get an edge on Neron. But battles aren't without casualties.....

The snow was falling all around at Constantine’s house.  
J.C hadn’t been there in years and he really hated having to see this place again  
as soon as BB knocked on the door it swung open revealing the warlock.

“Oh just what I need right now some trick or treaters”. Constantine said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not even Halloween”. Garfield whispered under his breath.

After letting out a sigh J.C spoke to the man “Hi Dad”.

“Don’t call me that,” Constantine said walking back into his house followed by the trio.

“Look, I'll cut to the chase, John. One of our own has been taken and we need your help to get him back”. J.C said as he and Gar sat down on an old Couch.

“And why would I help you?” John said, sitting down in his arm chair warming his hands on a fireplace.

J.C breathed out a heavy sigh as he spoke “It’s him John…..It’s Neron”.

Constantine froze in place, his eyes stuck on the blazing fire “If Neron has got your friend then all I can offer is my condolences”.

All three boys offered a response.

“I told you this was a waste of time”. Damian said turning and walking out the building.

“I...I need a minute”. Garfield said in a low tone and Constantine pointed towards a room where he could have some privacy.

“That’s not good enough John. We both know you can help us and if you do I’ll never talk with you again so you can go back to drinking yourself to death alone just how you like it”. J.C said, staring directly at his father.

“Don’t be like that kid. Look I know I may not be the best father but I don’t owe you anything and I have no reason to help you”. Constantine said now standing and joining his son on the couch.

“Now... let’s talk about the green boy”. Constantine said, raising one of his eyebrows.

“I don’t know what you're talking about”. J.C said lowering his head to hide his slight blush.

“Ah sure….well he likes you y’know it’s obvious”. John said as J.C looked up at him with slight frustration.

“Whatever stop changing the subject, will you help us or not?” J.C questioned.

Whilst the conversation was happening inside Damian was standing out in the snow admiring his sword. Suddenly Damian felt a sudden pain rush to his head as he groaned out and fell to one knee.

“Wha…..what happ…-Ahh” Damian couldn’t speak because the pain was too great and he grabbed his face as dark magic surrounded his eyes. Once he recovered he put on his mask and stood up and walked back inside.

J.C stepped out of his portal and was immediately pushed behind a wall by Connor.

“Whoa thanks ma-” J.C was interrupted by Green Canary “Thank me later we have to help Aqualad”.

“Is that Tai?” J.C yelled out in pure shock.

“No it’s a giant firefly” Green Canary said in an obvious sarcastic tone.

“He can deal with GL. We gotta find Neron”. J.C said ducking his head out to cover to scan the room.

“You won’t have to look far; he's behind Tai”. Connor said as he started moving along cover to get behind Neron.

“Get his attention Canary”. J.C said as he teleported behind the man.  
Green Canary shot an explosive arrow which he amplified with a Canary Cry as it hit Neron directly staggering him back.  
As Neron fell back J.C summoned his staff and impaled him and as the staff started to glow Neron screamed out in pain and turned to dust.  
Even though Neron’s physical form was defeated he still had control over Tai who was besting Aqualad.  
Aqualad threw his spear which hit Tai’s shield construct which shattered as Art charged at him. But instead of attacking Tai. Art did the opposite and embraced him in a hug using his Atlantean magic shown on his glowing tattoos to cleanse Tai of Neron’s influence.

Jaime had mostly healed from his injuries but the same couldn’t be said for Jon. He wasn’t in terrible condition but he wasn’t getting any better and when Jaime tried talking to him the closest thing to a response he got was a few low moans and whines. Jaime was pulled out of his thoughts as Khaji Da sensed an attack from behind which Jaime blocked with a blade striking his attacker.  
It was Damian.  
But something wasn’t right; his mask had been damaged by Jaime’s hit and revealed his black soulless eyes. Before Jaime could comprehend what was happening he heard a beeping sound coming from his back. Robin had somehow managed to put an electric birdarang on him and he was zapped and fell down against a wall.

Before the possessed Robin could inflict any more damage on the boy he was knocked out the med bay door by a blur which was followed by Bart’s voice.

“STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM.” Bart said in his most threatening voice as he sealed the door and tended to Blue Beetle.

“Stay with me Blue. I got you”. Bart said as Jaime revealed his face and looked into Bart’s eyes. The two leaned in closer, a loving glint in both pair of eyes sealed with a calming kiss.

During the commotion neither boy noticed that the bed once containing a half kryptonian was now empty.

The base door opened and J.C, Connor, Art and Tai walked in. All immediately taken back by Damian’s stance he was standing opposite Jon who had his back to the group. Art began talking “Hey guys we did it! Neron’s dead and we got Tai bac-” J.C cut him off.

“Wait! Somethings wrong….Jon? Everything okay here?” J said cautiously approaching the two.

Superboy turned around “Yeah! Neron had control over Dami but I cured him.”

“Cured him how?” J said being careful not to get too close.

“Friendship duh” Jon said in a childlike tone.

J.C looked over Jon’s shoulder and saw Damian with his head down which he slowly lifted.  
His eyes still pitch black.

Suddenly another portal opened and out stepped Beast Boy joined with John Constantine.  
Garfield shouted “HIS EYES! WATCH OUT!”

Suddenly Robin’s sword started glowing a kryptonite green as it went into Jon’s chest.

All of the team looked on in horror.

“D-Damian?” Jon let out in a whisper mixed with confusion and fear.

The sword pulled out and Jon fell to the floor.

Constantine yelled J.C’s name as he chucked him a small rock which he recognised from his book.

“NOW!” Constantine shouted as both warlocks let out two magic beams which shot into Robin’s chest he screamed out in pain which was a mix of Neron’s voice and his own.  
Neron was released from Damian in a cloud of black smoke which floated into the air and Constantine let out another spell causing the cloud to cry out and disappear.

It had been a month since the Youth disbanded. The members had all moved onto new adventures. J.C walked towards the figure standing at the base of the derelict and run down temple.

“Hello J” The figure said as J.C approached.

“Hi D. It’s been a while”. J.C now standing next to his old friend.

“That it has now I’ll be blunt. What do you want?” The shorter boy said, lowering his hood.

J.C began to speak “I need you hel-” 

“NO” Damian interrupted.

“Please Damian…..It’s Jon”. J.C said in a low voice.

“Don’t say his name…..and what do you mean? Jon’s dead”. Damian said without any emotion shown.

“No he’s alive. Just trapped”. The warlock said as he sat down on the bottom stair leading up to the temple.

“Where?” Dami demanded joining J.C.

“He was put in the sun to heal. But because he’s half human Tai put a green lantern shield around him so he wouldn’t burn up”. J.C spoke his words trailing off at the end.

“So what’s the problem?” Dami asked.

“We don’t have a lantern to get him out”. J.C said whilst looking over the horizon at the rising sun as he continued.

“All the lanterns were called back to OA and nobody’s heard from them. I haven't been able to get a hold of the old team either. It turns out that Impulse and Blue Beetle are back with the YJ team and are currently undercover. Aqualad went back to Atlantis because Tai left. Green Canary went to another earth to help his parents, apparently there’s some real bad injustice happening over there”. J.C finished talking as he stood up and walked up the temple steps to the door.

“And where’s Beast Boy?” Damian questioned as the temple door opened.

“Right here. Hi Rob”. Garfield said embracing Damian in a hug.

Damian tutted and patted Gar on the back as he pulled out of the embrace.

“Hi Johnny,” BB said, giving him a hug. The hug went on a bit long and Damian noticed.

“Do you two want to be left alone?” The boy said jokingly.

“Very funny,” J.C said as the three boys walked into the temple.

Across space on the Green Lantern home planet of OA. Tai was fighting for his life as his fellow Lantern’s fell around him; the last remaining few were in hiding and planned an attack on the leader of this army.

“So what’s the plan?” Tai asked.

“For you? To get the hell out of here”. Kilowog demanded.

“What about the attack?” The young lantern responded.

“Let us worry about that. You worry about getting to earth”.

And with that Tai was sent away as the other remaining Lantern’s charged into battle.

The battle didn’t last long and as the dust settled only one remained. He was the victor as he lowered Kilowog’s limp body down by his neck, dropping him.

He had won this battle.

And he’d win the war.

He will bring the apocalypse.

He was a god.

He.

Was.

DARKSEID.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this and I can't wait to make a start on my next story also let me know if you want smaller non world building stories.


End file.
